the merwberty mishap
by crysky
Summary: hey guys this is my own au to mewberty svtfoe is made by deron nefcy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back with another story this is what I think would have happened if Mewberty happened at Marco's house instead of at school. Beta read by Mario and BFDI Bros. Hope you enjoy! svtfoe is by daron nefcy criticism is welcome as always.**

* * *

Marco's pov

I was having trouble sleeping. I glanced at my alarm clock, which read 2:12. I heard footsteps which worried me because my parents were out of town and not due back for another week. I leaned up and slowly walked over to my door, trying to avoid the dressers since it was pitch black and I couldn't see anything. I had so many thoughts running through my head. Who's out there? What do they want? Am I being robbed? I finally got to the door after what felt like an eternity. I started to open the door. I poked my head out very slowly and saw a light on in Star's room. I started walking there slowly. I stopped myself a few feet from her door then inched along the rest of the way, not sure what was happening.

I knocked on the side of the door. "Star... you ok?" I asked, hoping she was asleep.

She turned, looking at me with a few purple hearts on her face. As she grabbed my shoulders, I realized I didn't have a shirt on. "No, Marco, It's Mewberty."

I stood there for a second "Oh, we have something like that here, too."

She grabbed my shoulders. "Don't confuse this with your Earth things, Marco! This is gonna get bad! Very bad."

I looked at the hearts popping in on her face "How bad?"

She looked at me. "You have to keep me away from boys. Wait a minute… Marco's a boy," she said in a weird tone that I have never heard before.

I moved away. "Ok, this is gonna get really bad," I said, backing up into the wall. I turned and started walking towards the door. I turned around to close the door and Star was standing there, hearts piling up around her. Iran over to her to make sure she was ok.

"Star, are you ok?" I said, grabbing her shoulder. Hearts started filling up the room and I couldn't get her to move.

"Come on, Star, we got to—she turned at me with her pupils looking like hearts. I realized midway through that I needed to run. I bolted for the door. I slammed it behind me as I jumped over the railing, landing and rolling into the living room. I looked around for a place to hide. Then I saw my hoodie closet, where I put them when they're out of the wash but not being taken upstairs yet. I crawled in and closed the door, putting on one of the hoodies since I was getting cold—I only had a pair of sweatpants on. I peeked out the door and looked up the stairs. There was a giant purple heart. As I looked at it, I was mesmerized by it and felt as if i was being pulled towards it. I felt weightless as I went up the stairs one by one until I was right in front of the heart. I saw a hand appear on the inside of it. I placed my hand upon it and then five other hands appeared one-by-one. Then a body was visible. I finally started coming to my senses as the heart started to crack open. It broke, and a purple dust was sprayed everywhere. I don't know what it was. All I know is that I felt like I hadn't slept in a week because my legs gave out, and as I layed there I saw Star, but I couldn't tell what was wrong. My eyelids felt heavy as I fought to keep them open. I finally failed and passed out.

* * *

Star's pov, a few minutes earlier

I woke up in my bed. Something didn't feel right. I felt sick. I got up and went to the bathroom. As I looked in the mirror, I saw them. There were Mewberty hearts. I sat there thinking, "nonononononono!" I started pacing back and forth. I ran over to my magic mirror. "Call Mom."

The mirror responded, "Calling Mom."

"What did you do this time, Star?" Mom asked.

"I didn't do anything, but it's happening!" I said, pointing at the hearts.

"Oh, Star dear, that happens to everyone. As long as you stay away from your true love, nothing will happen, but if you get close to the boy you love… it will get bad," she explained, getting real serious at the end of the statement.

"Ok, well I'm fine then. I'm not in love with anyone…" I said, getting nervous about Marco.

I shut off the mirror and stood there for a moment. I need to avoid Marco, I thought to myself as I heard a knock on the door.

"Star, you ok?" I heard the most beautiful voice ever say to me. It felt like my heart was melting as I walked towards him, seeing his chest. Karate must really have paid off—his chest was toned and you could visibly see the muscles. I grabbed his shoulders.

"No, Marco, it's Mewberty," I said, staring into his caramel eyes. I had a weird feeling in my stomach and I felt as if I couldn't talk or move. All I could do was stare at him.

I wasn't sure what was happening then I remembered my mom telling me to stay away from boys. Well, that would include him, but I didn't tell him that "You have to keep me away from boys," I said before I felt like I needed to kiss him. "Wait, Marco's boy." I was getting closer I stopped when I was close enough to his face that I could have kissed him but before i could he must have gotten scared when I did that because he tried to back up but backed into a wall.

I started walking closer to him again, and he said, "Ok, this is gonna get really bad" as he started walking towards the door. The Mewberty hearts started piling up around me. He walked out of the room and turned around to close the door, but the hearts were piling up fast. I couldn't think; I was just staring off into space. I heard him when he asked, "Star, are you ok?" but I didn't respond because I felt tired. I felt him grab my shoulder when the hearts started appearing faster and I closed my eyes and blacked out.

I awoke in a purple room. I could tell there was someone standing outside it, but when I tried to move I felt numb. I looked around, not seeing anything but purple. I looked down to discover that I had six arms, which didn't bother me since I knew I would get them when I got my wings. I saw a hand on the outside of the purple cage. My hand was magnetized to it. I felt like I had to touch it. Then I felt my other hands push against the wall. All of a sudden, the cage broke open and I collapsed to the ground. Seeing Marco laying there, I smiled, blacking out again.

* * *

 **And there you guys go! I will be writing another chap it will probably be added in a couple days. That's all for now crysky out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this will be my last chapter after all this wasn't supposed to be long since this was meant to be a one shot. and yes I know marco doesnt know glossaryck yet but just go with it ok guys lets get this going beta read by Mario and BFDI Bros**

* * *

Marcos pov

I awoke inside of a pile of Mewberty hearts. I felt a pair of arms around me. I leaned over to my left and saw Star. She looked so peaceful holding onto me. I was lost in what felt like a trance and couldn't stop staring at her. I had a funny feeling in my stomach and I didn't understand why. I continued staring at her I slowly reached over and slowly moved her hair that was in front of her face behind her ear so I could see her face fully. She started moving and looked around like she had been asleep and woke up in somewhere new. Then I realized we both woke up somewhere new. I couldn't remember where I was when I fell asleep but it wasn't here. I started standing up and as I moved Star's eyes just followed me like she knew I wasn't going to go far. I took 2 steps before I realized I was in a heart just like the one star was in except it was probably about twice the size of it. I hit the wall but nothing happened except a splitting pain in my hand. I saw Star's book on the outside.

"GLOSSARYCK!" I yelled, hoping he could hear me.

I saw the book open and he floated towards me. "Ah so that explains some things," he said, tapping his chin.

"What happened and how can we fix this before Star gets hurt?" I said, panicking.

He floated almost touching the wall "She didn't explain this, did she?" he said acting perfectly calm.

"No she didn't, now are you going to help me or are you just going to sit there?" I said, starting to get a little frustrated with him because he was avoiding being helpful.

"Well, Marco, my boy, she's going through Mewberty and if she's around the person she loves and she doesn't admit it within a day, then she will stay that way forever.

"Oskar's not even here and you still haven't answered why I'm in this cage thingy" I said.

"She doesn't love whoever you are talking about otherwise this wouldn't have happened," he said as he started clipping his toenails.

"Wait, that means..." I said, getting quieter as I finished the sentence-it hit me with what he ment. I stood there shellshocked for a moment thinking to myself why would she love me; I'm just some kid.

"There has to be a mistake! There's no way! She is a princess, and I'm just... me," I said, looking back at Star who was still lying there not doing anything.

"There is no mistake. Mewmans know who they love the moment they meet them. Now this isn't my problem you two need to work this out on your own," he said before floating back to the book and closing it again. "Well, that was no help," I thought to myself. I turned around slowly, half expecting to see Star staring at me. When I turned around she was still lying there. Well, let's get this over with. I walked over to her and kneeled down next to her. I slowly reached out and touched her shoulder and I shook it gently.

"Star. Come on, wake up," I said just loud enough to wake her but not to loud. She rolled over and was staring at me, smiling. It was creepy to say the least.

"Star, Glossaryck told me that this happened because you are in love with me." The smile faded from her face and was replaced by a frown. As she stood up, the heart we were in started falling apart. I looked up and the part above Star was cracking. My instinct kicked in and I pulled her out of the way. I tripped over my other foot and fell though the side of it and Star landed on me our faces inches apart. I was staring in her purple eyes. Did I love Star? we haven't known each other that long but it's felt like a lifetime.

"Uh Star what are you doin-" I was cut off by Star kissing me. I sat there for a second, unsure what I should do. I tried to move, but she was holding me down not letting me move. I wasn't scared because I knew Star wouldn't hurt me. Right? I mean she's always nice to me but in a situation like this there was no telling what she could do. She finally stopped kissing me but there was something different. I had my eyes closed while she kissed me and we were under a what felt like a mountain of heart petals. I stood up Star still latched onto me not wanting to let go. When we were free of the petals, I looked at Star and she was… normal. Wait, that means she kissed me on her own and not by instinct.

"Star?" I said hesitantly, afraid of what was going to happen. She just stood there hugging me and not saying anything.

"Are you okay," I said, looking at her and hoping she was. Her grip loosened as I heard sniffling and then she started sobbing

"I'm so sorry, Marco I tried to warn you but it didn't work I tried to stop I'm so sorry," she said, still sobbing.

"It's fine, Star. Glosaryck explained that it happens to Mewmans when they're in love." I was afraid to say that because I didn't know how she would answer, but I wasn't fully thinking.

"He told you I loved you," she said slowly stopping sobbing.

"Yeah, he explained it and all that stuff." She stopped sniffling 100 percent now.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked pulling away.

"No, I just don't believe him because you're a princess and I'm just me, a peasant I think is what I would be called," I said half-joking.

"Nope, I love you," she said, smiling.

I was shocked. "You gotta be kidding."

"Marco, you are an amazing person. You jumped in front of a monster that was twice your size, you put my safety before your own, and if Jackie can't see how amazing of a person you are, she doesn't deserve you," she said, smiling and pulling me into a hug again.

"I think I love you too, Star" I said, smiling.

 **There you guys go sorry it took so long I've been having internet issues but that's it for The Mewberty Mishap**


End file.
